


Welcome Home

by SerStolas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, May the Force Be With You, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Jyn hasn't seen Cassian in months and doesn't know when she'll see him again since he was on assignment when they evacuated Yavin.  Right now she's living on a Star Crusier with the remaining members of Rogue One, trying to find her place in the Rebellion.  She knows that one day, though, he'll come Home again.May the Fourth Be With You, 2020.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> May the Fourth Be With You all this year, as insane as this year is. I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff.
> 
> find me on tumblr @serstolas

Jyn’s blue-green eyes took in the sight of a strange mix of rebel and civilian as she made her way down to the Mon Calamari Star Cruiser she had ended up on with Bodhi, Baze, and Chirrut after the evacuation of Yavin. The evacuation itself had been organized chaos, and she still didn’t know where half the rebel fleet was from day to day anymore. Cassian had been offplanet on a mission when the evacuation occurred, and Jyn hadn’t seen him in months. 

Jyn was still trying to find her own place here in the Rebellion, one where the soldiers at least seemed to accept her after the story of Rogue One’s mission, and miraculous survival, had spread through the Rebellion though. There were some civilians that sought refuge with the Rebellion who still glared daggers at her whenever she passed them, the reminder of her father’s forced legacy, something she knew he never would have done willingly, etched on her name,

Bodhi at least seemed to settle in quickly enough with some of the pilots. The former Imperial had been training as a Y-Wing pilot when the evacuation occurred, and she had little doubt that he’d be called into action soon enough. He was doing well on the flight sims they still had him running on the star cruiser. 

Baze and Chirrut had stuck close to her and Bodhi since their recovery from Scariff and return to Yavin. Luke Skywalker had been seriously impressed by both men, and while there was a certain amount of guidance, they could offer him in the force as former Guardians, both told him firmly that they could not train him in the arts of the Jedi. 

She found her fellow Rogue One members and current cabin mates already seated at the end of one table in the mess, Chirrut serenely drinking some hot beverage, Baze muttering over whatever passed for a meal that morning. Bodhi caught her eye and waved her over, gesturing to a plate of what looked like some kind of bread and maybe…gravy of some sort in the small empty spot next to him. She slid gratefully into the spot, noting that there were a few civilians at a nearby table glaring at her.

She held her chin up as she stared back at them. She knew the truth of her father’s work, even if they didn’t, that he’d been held prisoner and forced to produce weapons for the Empire. She wondered, idly, how many of them might have stood by idly and not said a word about the Empire until it was their homes in danger. It wouldn’t be the first time that she’d heard someone yell at her, only to be brought up short if one of her friends happened to be there and asked what they’d been doing about the Empire before they lost their own homes.

Jyn never gave them the satisfaction of giving their insults an answer, but she was still grateful for when Bodhi, or one of their other new friends like Wedge defended her.

“Morning Jyn,” Bodhi greeted her as she pressed her knee back against his own, a comforting gesture even in close quarters. 

“Hey Bodhi,” she gave him a slight smile before addressing the breakfast before her. 

“At least its edible this morning,” Baze murmured by way of greeting as he nodded at her. “Better than what they had last week.”

“You said that last week about what they had the week before, Baze,” Chirrut replied in an amused tone. 

“New shipment evidently came in recently,” Bodhi put in. “We can’t risk settling into a port anywhere, but they can send smaller ships out for supplies occasionally.” He shot a look at Jyn. “I heard some whisper among the pilots that we may be getting another shuttle in soon, a few Rebels who were out on different assignments during the evacuation.”

“Not like we aren’t already packed into the cruiser like vermin already,” Jyn remarked around bites of food. “Where are they going to put them?”

“Probably depends on how many,” Bodhi shrugged. “They may shift me to a cabin with pilots soon. That would free up a spot in our cabin.” He could tell from the glance that Jyn shot him that she did not care for that idea at all.

“Only if it is necessary, Bodhi,” Chirrut told him firmly. “Baze and I would prefer to keep you where we can keep an eye on you and Jyn. Your gifts with the Force are no where near as strong as Skywalker’s but they both warrant some training, and it is easier with you close to us.”

Bodhi held his hands up in surrender momentarily. He and Jyn had passed any number of hours in their tiny cabin with Baze and Chirrut meditating under Chirrut’s careful tutoring. 

“Besides, if the Force helped Skywalker as a pilot, it can probably help you too,” Chirrut added.

“So when is this shuttle supposed to arrive?” Jyn askerd.

“Sometime later today or tomorrow, if what the pilots’ gossip says is true,” Bodhi replied.

“Then I’ll make sure to avoid the flight deck then,” Jyn replied. “New people on ship after being suck on here for months? That’s bound to attract some attention.

Bodhi could only offer her a shrug in response.

Late that afternoon Jyn settled into a comfortable position on her bunk, closing her eyes and forcing herself slowly to relax. She could feel Chirrut’s presence across the cabin in his own meditation. Baze had left half an hour before to give them a bit of quiet while Bodhi was with the pilots waiting for his turn at another flight simulation to continue his training. 

She felt aware of the cabin around her first, then the sense of the Force connecting each of the living beings on the ship, cabin to cabin, hall to hall, the beat of their hearts, the lifeblood of the Rebellion, the hope that kept them all fighting.

She could almost hear Chirrut’s approving chuckle before the door of their cabin suddenly opened and Bodhi’s brought her back to the present. “Jyn, Jyn, you have to see this!”

Her eyes flew open and Bodhi was offering her his hand. With some vague surprise, she placed her hand in his, and found herself hauled out of the cabin and down the corridors and down an elevator towards the flight deck.

“Bodhi, what’s going on?” she asked.

“Trust me, you need to see this,” he insisted as they reached the flight deck and he pulled her towards a crowd of people gathered around an unfamiliar shuttle.

“I’ve got her!” Bodhi’s voice called above the murmur of people. 

Jyn felt a gasp slip from her lips, and a sound of satisfaction from Chirrut just steps behind her, as the crowd parted to reveal a familiar face.

She launched herself the last few meters and Cassian caught her, arms tightening around her waist as she turned her lips up to meet his.

“Missed you, Kyber Heart,” Cassian whispered against her lips as he broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead against hers and she smiled, eyes shining as she looked back up at him.

“I missed you too, my love,” she replied. 

There would be a debrief he would have to attend soon, and they’d find a way to fit Cassian in their already cramped cabin, and there were stories to be told, but for now, her spy was finally home.

"Welcome Home," she told him.


End file.
